My Star
by Elsa Agabo
Summary: Después del cumpleaños de Soul, Tsubaki piensa que el mejor regalo para B*S es darle su propia desnudés.
1. I

_Escuchando 'Overlap', el último opening de Yu Gi Oh! Es como comienzo a escribir esto. Etto… ¿qué tiene que ver eso con este fandom ¬¬? Ni hablar, pero ¡me inspira! _

_Este ff es sólo para resolver la razón del por qué Black Star no sale casi en __**"Whisper"**__, (para quien no lo ha leído no importa, es entendible de todas formas. Pero para una mejor percepción de las cosas, supongo que es mejor leerlo n.n) Pero para hacer lo que deseba era necesario explicar antes el cómo es que MakaxSoul están juntos._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo.

O&o&o&o&

**My Star **

**I**

Era el cumpleaños de Soul y los amigos más cercanos se reunieron para prepararle una fiesta. El chico sonreía discretamente ante los abrazos, felicitaciones y regalos por parte de sus amigos.

El departamento estaba lleno de serpentinas y globos en forma de jirafas, cortesía de Patty, y todos se encontraban muy divertidos. Incluso Chrona que a pesar de no saber cómo lidiar con todo eso, trataba de encajar en el grupo.

Soul, por su parte, observaba el reloj de vez en cuando esperando por lo que Blair le había prometido: el mejor regalo de toda su vida, uno que sin duda le gustaría muchísimo.

"¿Qué podrá ser?" Se preguntaba el chico. "Conociéndola, a lo mejor y se atreve a salir desnuda de un enorme pastel".

Ante la imagen mental, su nariz empezó a sangrar y de su boca abierta a salir saliva. Maka le miró extrañada, por lo que Soul aclaró su garganta y empezó a participar de nuevo en la conversación de sus amigos.

–Creo que ya es hora –dijo Maka al momento de levantarse del sillón– ¿Puedes ayudarme, Chrona?

–Ah… este, s-sí –la hija de Medusa le imitó y juntas se fueron a la cocina.

Maka sacó del horno una pequeña tarta de fresas que Tsubaki le había enseñado a preparar. De hecho la Técnico estuvo practicando en ella casi un mes hasta que la perfeccionó de tal forma que ahora estaba completamente segura de que estaba comestible.

–T-te ha quedado genial, Maka –dijo Chrona honestamente.

La rubia sonrió, sabía que su amiga no sabía mentir y por ello la había pedido ayuda para ir por la tarta. Si alguna mueca extraña aparecía en su rostro, era mejor salir corriendo por un pastel.

–Bien, hay que colocar las velitas –dijo la rubia sacando un paquete con algunas de ellas –¿Pasa algo? –preguntó al ver que su amiga parecía pensar en algo.

–Medusa sama solía decir que… que en un cumpleaños el demonio podía concederte cualquier deseo.

El comentario le erizó la piel a la chica, para después salirle una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–Jeje, eso… eso no tiene porque ser así –respondió nerviosa, para después encender todas las velas y pedirle a Chrona que llevase los platos y las cucharitas.

Patty fue la primera en aplaudir al ver la tarta, cosa que los demás imitaron (aunque a Maka le dio la impresión de que lo hacían más porque se encontraban sorprendidos de que le saliera tan bien).

La tarta fue puesta en la mesa, justo al frente de Soul.

–Es tradición pedir un deseo, Soul –dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa.

Chrona se tensó de inmediato, a lo que Maka le abrazo para tranquilizarla.

–Calma –susurró–, aquí no habrá ningún demonio que conceda deseos.

Soul miró de nuevo el reloj ¿A dónde se había metido Blair con su regalo? Bueno no que fuera interesado o algo por el estilo, sino que a esas alturas comenzaba a matarle la curiosidad.

Suspiró. Quizá se lo daría más tarde (¿a media noche quizás?).

Soul cerró los ojos, pidiendo su deseo como era costumbre y entonces se dispuso apagar las velas y en cuanto lo hizo un humo de color violeta se hizo presente.

–Pero qué… –todos se hicieron hacia atrás de inmediato.

–¡Maka! –chilló asustada Chrona y la de las colitas no supo qué decir ante lo que estaba sucediendo (¿es que el demonio sí venía a concederle el deseo a Soul?).

–_Cala, cala, calabaza_ –el humo se concentró en un punto y luego se dispersó, dejando ver a una Blair sonriente–. Este es mi regalo.

Entonces Maka se separó de su amiga y se acercó a Soul. El chico la miró, sorprendiéndose cuando su compañera le puso las manos en las mejillas y le besó.

…

…

Todos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer y Maka se sonrojó al máximo.

–Yo… yo… –balbuceó.

–Eso fue lo que pediste, travieso –bromeó Blair –Hice un hechizo que consistía en que, fuera lo que fuera que pidieras, se te cumpliría.

–Pero… –Soul temió lo peor. Seguramente un golpe nuevo por parte de Maka, pero lejos de eso la chica dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

–Maka… –murmuró el chico ¿Es que tan malo había sido besarle?

–Ve a buscarla –invitó Kid y Soul obedeció.

–¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –preguntó Liz y antes de que alguien lograra proponer algo, se escuchó un grito bastante característico.

–¡Yahoooo! No puedo seguir permitiendo que ellos acaparen toda la atención –a Kid casi le da un infarto al ver que Black Star colgaba del foco de la habitación y el cable estaba a punto de ceder por su peso (seguro y el departamento perdía su simetría perfecta).

–Black Star –dijo apenada Tsubaki, tratando de hacer que bajara.

–¿Quién se apunta para que sigamos con la fiesta en casa del Gran Yo? –la idea pareció gustar, a lo que el chico estrella sonrió contento de que volviera acaparar la atención.

Así, tomaron la tarta y se marcharon a festejar sin el cumpleañero.

O&o&o&o&

Soul permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera, indeciso sobre si debía entrar o siquiera de si debía tocar.

–¿Piensas estar ahí toda la noche? –la voz de Maka sorprendió al ojirojizo, cosa que demostró levantando el rostro.

A Soul aquello le sonó como a una invitación a entrar y así lo hizo. Primero giró lentamente la perilla, después como tomando valor, entró a la habitación.

Maka estaba sentada en una de las orillas de la cama, de frente a la puerta y sin embargo ella miraba a través de la ventana que se encontraba a su lado derecho. Sus manos se encontraban en medio de sus rodillas, apoyadas sobre el colchón.

La luz de las farolas de la calle iluminaba la habitación y el rostro de la Técnica. Soul le miró encontrando que aquella escena hacía ver más linda a su compañera.

–¿Así que tu deseo era que te besara? –dijo Maka viéndole y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo.

La expresión de la chica le pareció inocente a Soul, casi hasta infantil, pero aquello le gustó tanto. Entonces él se le acercó, quedando de pie frente a ella.

–Sí –respondió honestamente. En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos directamente.

Maka notó un ligero color rojo en las mejillas de su compañero aunque probablemente podría ser a causa de las luces de la calle. La rubia se levantó, aún con aquella expresión tan adorable.

–Soul… –murmuró.

–Maka… –el cuerpo de Soul se hizo un poco hacia atrás al visualizar la enciclopedia de la chica.

–Eres un tonto. Si eso era lo que querías, sólo tenías que pedírmelo –dijo mientras le daba un ligero golpe en la cabeza.

Soul sonrió.

–Entonces, ¿puedo pedirte ahora uno? –dijo el chico guadaña. Maka sólo asintió, sintiendo un calorcito agradable en las mejillas.

Soul se le acercó aún más. Sintió que el corazón le comenzaba a latir más aprisa y las manos le sudaban. Cuando faltaba si acaso un centímetro para besarla, él se detuvo. Maka cerró los ojos, disfrutando del suave roce del aliento de su compañero. Sin embargo, Soul se había detenido porque estaba nervioso, así que sólo se limitó a apretar sus labios con los de ella.

Maka abrió los ojos, quizás un poco desilusionada, pero aún así no le dijo nada. Después de todo, ese era su primer beso con consentimiento. La chica se limitó abrazarle y Soul se sintió aliviado de no recibir alguna clase de reproche, correspondiéndole también el gesto.

Soul no necesitó, o no pensó que fuera tan necesario, decir algo más. Después de todo él era un chico _cool_.

Maka por su parte, no necesitaba escuchar la típica pregunta que se hace al comenzar un noviazgo. Para ella, aquel momento era perfecto.

**FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Bien, pequeño pero ahora ya saben cómo comenzaron a andar estos dos. Hubo quien me dijo que en qué momento había dicho algo al respecto en __**Whisper**__, y encontré que eso había sido mencionado en el capítulo 4. Y luego se había hecho obvio entre líneas. Bueno, también este ff ayuda a descifrar lo que Maka esperaba escuchar de Soul en el capítulo 17. Pero ya escribiré de eso más adelante._

_Se preguntarán ¿no se suponía que iba a ser un ff de B*SxTsubaki? Pues sí, pero para desarrollar la parte de ellos era necesario poner antes esto ¿Raro, no? ¿Cuándo no las he hecho? XDDD_

_Sobre lo que menciona Chrona respecto a la creencia que le inculcó Medusa: Resulta que para los satanístas (sí, aquellos que adoran al demonio), celebrar el cumpleaños es parte de sus fiestas, de hecho la mayor, pues ellos piensan que cuando uno nace también nace un dios nuevo, siendo ese dios uno mismo. Así que ya saben ¿eh? _

_Bueno, me voy a seguir con mi capítulo 18 o de lo contrario me linchan. A estos momentos ya llevo las primeras 4 hojas ¡Así que a seguir dándole! _

_Matta au!_


	2. II

_¡Hola! Después de un fin de semana de enfermedad (y es que hasta fiebre tuve T.T) es como comienzo a escribir esto… ¡escucho __**All I want**__ un dueto que mi amado 'hijo' Ylonen hizo n.n (el vocalista de __**The Rasmus**__)._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**II**

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde la celebración del cumpleaños de Soul y ahora faltaba muy poco para hacer la fiesta a Black Star. El chico se la había pasado diciendo a los cuatro vientos la manera en como debía de realizarse dicha celebración. En más de una ocasión a Kid le pareció que lo que pedía era muy parecido a una de las muchas cláusulas de Excalibur y ante tal pensamiento no pudo dejar de sentir un escalofrío, seguido de un gesto de desagrado.

–Tsubaki, últimamente te he visto muy pensativa –dijo Maka a la hora del almuerzo, las chicas habían aprovechado para ir a los sanitarios y ahora hablaban dentro.

–No es nada –respondió con su habitual tono de amabilidad.

–¿En serio? Porque en verdad que te notamos un poco distraída últimamente –comentó Liz, cruzándose de brazos y recargando las caderas en el mueble del lavamanos.

–Es sólo que… –Tsubaki fue interrumpida porque justo en ese momento Chrona entraba al cuarto.

–¡Chrona! ¿Pero qué te pasó? –exclamó preocupada Maka al verle toda la ropa polveada y con un rasguño en la cara.

–Ma-maka… n-no no es nada, sólo… sólo me caí. Eso es todo –la pelirosa miró su propio reflejo en el espejo, para así evitar mirar a los ojos a su amiga. Después de todo no era muy buena para mentirle.

Liz entrecerró los ojos, era obvio que Chrona no se había caído por las escaleras o al menos no como un accidente. Sin embargo, las demás parecieron creerse aquella excusa.

–Pues a ver si vas teniendo un poco más de cuidado. Últimamente has tendido algunos accidentes –le dijo la rubia de las coletas con una sonrisa en los labios a la vez que le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Chrona sólo asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y un monosílabo.

–Entonces, Tsubaki ¿nos dirás lo que te preocupa? –dijo Maka, pasando su brazo por los hombros de Chrona y así integrándola a la plática.

Tsubaki suspiró.

–Es sólo que… el cumpleaños de Black Star se acerca y no sé qué regalarle –comentó un poco afligida.

–¿Ah? ¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Liz –No te preocupes tanto, regálale cualquier cosa, seguro que mientras alabes su ego estará contento.

Tsubaki sonrió, a lo que Maka y Liz empezaron a reír.

–O mejor aún, ¿por qué no esperas a que pida su deseo? Seguro y Blair hace otra de las suyas como en el de Soul –bromeó Liz.

–¡Oye! –se quejó Maka, aún sin poder evitar sonrojarse por eso, a pesar de que siempre tenía que aguantar la misma burla.

Las chicas rieron, incluso Chrona se permitió sonreír un poco.

Tsubaki volvió a suspirar.

–Como sea, no se me ocurre regalarle algo y ya falta tan poco.

–So-soul pidió algo que él deseaba mucho –empezó a decir Chrona.

–Chrona ¿tú también? –dijo Maka sonriéndole, para que su amiga se diera cuenta de que se lo decía en son de broma.

–Me-me refiero a que… bueno, Tsubaki puede preguntarle lo que más quiera Black Star y dárselo.

–¿Lo que más quiera? –Liz se puso una mano en la barbilla, meditando– ¿Y qué puede querer más que sobrepasar a los dioses? ¡Ah! Esperen, a sí mismo –dijo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, sus amigas le imitaron en eso.

–¿Qué le puede gustar mucho a Black Star? Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie, Tsubaki –le dijo Maka.

–¿Gustar? Pues… –Tsubaki se quedó callada a fin de pensar en ello, de pronto su rostro se puso totalmente rojo, como si de un semáforo en alto se tratara.

–¿Tsubaki? –preguntó Maka extrañada –¿Estás bien?

–S-sí, no-no es nada –respondió con una risita nerviosa –Creo que tenemos que irnos ya o los chicos se enojarán con nosotras.

–¿Ah? Tsubaki, espera ¿por qué te has puesto así? –preguntó Liz.

Pero la morena ya había salido de los baños y apresurado el paso para encontrarse con los chicos que las estaban esperando.

–Como tardan –dijo Soul–. Se han llevado más de quince minutos ahí dentro.

–Vamos, no es para tanto –respondió Maka.

–¿Qué no es para tanto? ¿Te parece bien hacer esperar tanto al Gran Yo? Espero que para el día de mi fiesta no me hagas lo mismo porque…

–Aquí vamos de nuevo –dijo Kid en medio de un suspiro.

–En serio, Tsubaki ¿cómo le haces para soportarlo todo el día? –le comentó Soul.

El arma ninja sólo se limitó a sonreír.

"Lo que más le gusta a Black Star…", pensó Tsubaki no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo.

Darle un regalo de _esa _clase sí que iba a ser muy complicado.

O&o&o&o&

Tsubaki miraba a su Técnico mientras éste hacía las últimas flexiones que él mismo se había impuesto como parte de su entrenamiento. Faltaba escasamente una semana para el cumpleaños y ella seguía indecisa en sí era una buena idea o no darle lo que tenía pensado.

Es que no se trataba de cualquier cosa, de hecho más allá de lo vergonzoso y de su propio honor se encontraba el hecho de qué podía pensar el chico estrella de ella. ¿Lo tomaría a bien? ¿Lo sabría apreciar o por el contrario le perdería el respeto que sabía que él le tenía?

Cuando esas preguntas empezaban a bullirle en la mente, también le llegaban las respuestas. Quizás en un principio le asombraría demasiado, pero no creía que por ello le faltara al respeto, después de todo Black Star siempre la protegía y defendía de todo y de todos. ¿Es qué no se lo había demostrado de muchas formas y en diferentes situaciones?

Tsubaki miró sus propias manos que estaban descansando sobre su regazo. Tsubaki casi podía jurar que lo que Black Star sentía por ella era más que un simple lazo entre Técnico y Arma. Pero o bien el chico era demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo o ella imaginaba cosas de más. Porque por su parte, ella sí le quería. Nunca por nadie había sentido algo parecido. Ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él si eso era necesario.

–¡Tsubaki! –la voz de su Técnico le hizo alzar la mirada de inmediato.

–¿Sí, Black Star?

–Llevo rato hablándote y no me escuchas ¿puedo saber qué es más importante que yo para distraerte? –le preguntó el chico acercando su rostro al de ella mientras ponía las manos sobre su cintura.

–No es nada… sólo –Tsubaki bajó el rostro–, pensaba en que si alguna vez fuera necesario dar mi vida para salvarte, lo haría.

Aquello había sido un murmullo, pero Black Star lo escuchó claramente. Por unos segundos se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder exactamente ¿A qué había venido eso?

–Eso me molesta, Tsubaki –le dijo al momento de ponerle una mano en el hombro izquierdo.

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron al escuchar eso ¿No apreciaba lo que sentía?

–Estás dando por hecho que alguna vez alguien va a tener el suficiente poder para matarme ¿a mí? ¿El que superará a los mismos dioses? No, Tsubaki –él movió su dedo índice de un lado a otro–. Al contrario, tú _siempre_ estarás a mi lado para verme cumplir mi meta. No permitiré que te vayas a ninguna parte ni antes ni después de eso.

Tsubaki alzó el rostro, mirándole por un instante, para luego sonreírle. Sí, esa era la forma extraña que tenía Black Star para decirle lo importante que era ella para él.

Estaba decidido. Si lo que más le gustaba a Black Star era espiarla mientras asistía a los baños termales, entonces el mejor regalo que Tsubaki podía darle era su propia desnudés .

**FIN DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Cortito porque se supone que sólo es un anexo de mi __**Whsiper**__._

_Por otra parte, manejar a B*S me cuesta un poco de trabajo, así que ustedes me dirán si lo estoy haciendo bien jejeje _

_Tengo duda respecto a la palabra _desnudés; _según yo si le quito el acento comunica otra idea, pero mi Word me lo marca como error ¬¬ ¿alguien me lo puede explicar?_

_Tercera parte procesándose en mi mente retorcida, con algunos matices que creo ya se imaginarán juar, juar._

_Gracias a: __**Lady Anette**__ y a _

_**Iz Wland He Cu:**__ ¡Qué bueno que te haya gustado! Y pues aquí con la conti… a mi me pareció que no tardé mucho, por lo regular actualizo cada quince días XDDD._

_¡Dejen un review!_

_Matta au! (Sigo escuchando __**The Rasmus**__, me levanta el ánimo n.n)_


	3. III

_¡Hola! Un poco atareada en cuanto a lo que tiene que ver con las actualizaciones, ya que __**Whisper**__ y el final se acercan ya. Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer: **__Soul Eater no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**III**

Antes o después. Eso era lo que ahora le preocupaba a Tsubaki, darle a Black Star su regalo antes o después de la fiesta. O quizás era una tonta forma de darle largas al asunto y no terminar por decidirse.

Bien, lo más indicado probablemente era preguntarle al chico directamente. Y así lo hizo.

–Yo diría que sería mejor darlo ahora –respondió el de los cabellos en punta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–. Después de todo, aunque sea por motivo de mi cumpleaños, no hay por que limitarse a la hora de dar regalos al Gran Yo– y terminó con una carcajada.

Tsubaki suspiró, sonrojándose al mismo tiempo. Su suerte ya estaba echada y decidida.

–Entonces, esta noche te lo daré. Por favor, ve a mi habitación a las 10 p.m. en punto –hizo una inclinación y se marchó.

Black Star parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder comprender exactamente a lo que se refería. De pronto algo pareció iluminarle la mente.

_¿Ve a mi habitación?_

En todo el tiempo que tenían compartiendo vivienda, su compañera _jamás_ le permitió entrar en su habitación. El lugar era casi sagrado y así también lo había comenzado a ver el chico (aunque teniendo en cuenta que la espiaba en los baños termales, quizá decir que respetaba su espacio sonaba hipócrita).

"Quizás escuché mal", se dijo el del clan de la estrella, para luego dar media vuelta y marcharse a casa sólo.

O&o&o&o&

Los ojos oscuros de Tsubaki miraron el reloj de su habitación al sonar las diez. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo saltara, ya fuera por el susto o por los nervios (o quizás otra cosa más que no quiso ni siquiera aceptar en sus pensamientos).

Se frotó las manos. Durante todos los días anteriores y todo el día no paró de preguntarse qué cosa le diría exactamente a su Técnico ¿Qué palabras usar? ¿Le dejaría pasar y luego simplemente se desnudaría y ya? ¿O tendría que hacer algunas preliminares? ¿Confesarse? ¡Agh! ¡Comenzaba a arrepentirse de todo ello e incluso a creer que toda esa situación era estúpida!

Black Star tocó la puerta. Ya no había forma de deshacer la promesa y después de todo, un ninja siempre cumplía su palabra. Era cuestión de honor. Respiró hondo, apretó los puños y se levantó para dirigirse a la puerta y abrirla.

Tsubaki sonrió, pero el chico se dio cuenta de inmediato que sus labios temblaban, así que pensó que se estaba forzando a hacerlo. Notó que la chica se hacía a un lado para indicarle de esa forma que podía entrar. Las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la lamparita de mesa que estaba en medio de la habitación.

–Pa-pasa –dijo la ninja y su voz más bien pareció un chillido.

"Nada propio en ella", pensó el chico estrella.

–¿Estás segura? –preguntó–. Si no es buen momento…

–Adelante –le interrumpió, con un poco más de seguridad. Él obedeció.

Black Star achicó los ojos con el fin de poder distinguir la caja de regalo que su compañera había prometido. Aunque en realidad también quería grabar en su mente todo detalle de aquel templo en el que tantas veces deseo estar.

–Bla-Black Star –llamó. Otra vez ese temblor de inseguridad en su voz.

–Tsubaki, no es necesario que me des mi regalo aquí, si te incomoda… pues, no me lo des hasta después –sonrió.

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron un poco más. No pudo descifrar los sentimientos de su Técnico tras esa sonrisa. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fue el hecho de que pareciera estar de tan buen humor que se atrevía a ser condescendiente, incluso si eso significaba darle más importancia a los sentimientos de ella que a los suyos propios. No, no era así. Es decir, no que estuviera de buen humor el día de hoy, es que Black Star _siempre_ se comportaba de esa forma con ella.

Recordó la vez en que dejó que lo golpearan con tal de protegerla hasta que ella terminara su batalla para salvar a su hermano.

_Está vez, el escenario es tuyo, Tsubaki_, había dicho el chico. Y desde aquel día lo comenzó a amar.

–¿Tsubaki? –escuchó que le llamaba–. Que pases buenas noches –se despidió.

Y cuando el chico se disponía a marcharse y pasó junto a ella, lo detuvo, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo hacia sí. Le abrazó con un poco de fuerza, permitiendo que su rostro quedara justo a la altura de sus pechos, hundiéndolo en medio de ellos.

La acción hizo que el rostro de Star se coloreara de un rojo intenso.

–Tsu-Tsubaki –ahora era él que comenzaba a tartamudear, debatiéndose entre la idea de separarse o permanecer ahí.

–Te amo –escuchó. Trató de mirar hacia arriba, pero 'algo' le impedía encontrarle los ojos–. Desde hace tiempo que lo he hecho y sé… sé que no soy más que una simple flor sin sentido como para que tú…

–¡Cállate! –ordenó de mala manera el chico, haciéndola a un lado.

Tsubaki apartó la mirada, dolida.

–No vuelvas a decir eso. No vuelvas a decir que eres una flor sin sentido porque muchas veces te he demostrado que para mí no es así –Tsubaki volteó a verle de inmediato. De pronto, las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus mejillas.

Black Star se le acercó, atreviéndose por primera vez a ponerle las manos en las caderas.

–Yo también –dijo simplemente, mirándole a los ojos. Entonces la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que ella se inclinara un poco para poder besarla. Tsubaki jamás imaginó que el chico besara de manera tan demandante, pero luego se dijo que aquella actitud era más que esperada proviniendo de él.

–¿Así que esté era mi regalo? –preguntó el chico estrella después de separarse.

Tsubaki miró la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tenía su Técnico. Quizás era mejor que pensara eso a tener que decirle que…

–De hecho había pensado que te dejaría ver mi desnudés –¡Maldición! Eso lo había dicho en voz alta.

Por un par de segundos, que se hicieron toda una eternidad, se miraron helados. Luego un color rojo intenso adornó las mejillas de ambos.

–Ah, esto… yo… –Tsubaki sentía deseos de salir corriendo del lugar y no volver a darle la cara a su compañero.

–Entonces, déjame ver mi regalo –dijo en voz baja pero de una forma que a la morena no le quedó la menor duda de que lo decía en serio.

Black Star se acercó de nuevo y Tsubaki pensó que era lo correcto. Él era su Técnico y ahora su dueño y además ella deseaba hacerlo. Sintió el leve sudor que las manos de Black Star desprendían al tocar su piel, sintió el calor de sus labios quemarle al besar su hombro derecho y sintió la contracción del cuerpo del otro al apretarse en una abrazo.

Sus respiraciones se agitaron y pronto se dieron cuenta que deseaban más. Black Star no se detuvo a preguntar, la reacción de Tsubaki hablaba por sí sola y sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba, se asió con fuerza de la cintura de la chica o de lo contrario caería presa de su propio nerviosismo.

Pero para Tsubaki aquel gesto significó dejar en claro su autoridad y no pudo evitar sonreír. Lejos de molestarla, le hizo sentir especial, querida, protegida, amada. Sí, al lado de Black Star era el único lugar en donde siempre quería estar.

**FIN DE LA TERCERA PARTE**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Esto… sé que van a lincharme por el lemon, pero no podía hacerlo tan explícito por dos razones: El raiting que estoy manejando no me lo permite (estoy tratando de cumplir con las reglas respecto a esto en la página) y en __**Whishper**__ no hay tampoco. Por lo que decidí dejarlo en vainilla XDDD El resto, imaginárselo ustedes _

_¿Qué les pareció mi perspectiva de B*S? Debo confesarlo, han sido pocos los ff que he leído de ellos y todos sin alguna clase de acercamiento más allá de un simple beso _

_Sin embargo, a mí me gustó, siento que él sería demandante con ella, sin dejarle muchas opciones una vez que él tomara la iniciativa. ¿Ustedes qué creen? _

_**0White-Rose0:**__ Gracias por leer. XDDD Me gustó tu comentario, sin rodeos y al grano. Ya arriba di mi explicación respecto al lemon. Como recordarás, en __**Whisper**__ anuncié que no escribiría lemon entre KidxChrona, porque se me hacían muy chicos o más bien porque ambos son muy inocentes para ello… aún XDDD. Pero mi perspectiva cambia en cuanto a esta pareja. Digo, B*S es un husmeador y Tsubaki es mayor que él. No te preocupes, algún día escribiré un buen lemon ._

_Gracias también a: __**Liz Wland hc, Nikolas Sur, JacquiWaki (o más bien a Enily, gracias por ser tan solidaria y poner al día a tu amiga. Iba a responder a tu pregunta, pero ya no XDDD) AbbyKoikeSan.**_

_Matta au!_


	4. IV

_¡Hola! Tengo sueño y me duele la espalda ;_; Pero ya es tiempo de que actualice esto._

_Sin más, al fic._

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**IV**

Black Star entró a la habitación de Tsubaki, llevando una bandeja de color negra para luego dejarla sobre la mesita redonda que aún se encontraba en medio de la estancia. La morena le miró y le sonrió sutilmente, sintiendo ternura por ver el esfuerzo que el chico estrella hacia a fin de prepararle una comida medianamente comestible. Lo que pasaba era que durante algunos días –los últimos cuatro– ella comenzó a sentirse mal e incluso manifestó un poco de fiebre aquella mañana en particular, por lo que habían decidido no asistir a la escuela y así el chico le comenzó a cuidar.

–¿Te sientes un poco mejor? –preguntó él.

Tsubaki respondió con un monosílabo afirmativo, al momento en que se incorporaba sobre la cama, a pesar de que algunos de sus cabellos que caían desordenadamente sobre su frente se pegaban por el sudor.

–Creo que podríamos aprovechar el resto de la tarde para salir a alguna parte –dijo la morena ofreciendo su mano para que el chico de mirada celeste la tomara, cosa que él aceptó.

–¿Tienes ganas de que toda la ciudad te vea pasear al lado del Gran Yo? –respondió con una gran sonrisa, ella rió un poco, pensando luego sobre lo raro de su relación.

Hacia tan sólo un poco más de tres meses que pasó el cumpleaños de Black Star y de que ella decidiera darle su extraño –u original– regalo. Pero aunque la relación entre ambos parecía fortalecerse de día en día, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir algo o siquiera insinuarlo con sus demás amigos. Tsubaki pensaba que él lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos con algunas palabras tan originales como: "Les presento a la afortunada de ser la pareja de aquel que superará a los dioses", o cosas por el estilo.

Pero nada de eso sucedió. Y ella, a decir verdad, tampoco tuvo el valor suficiente para contárselo a sus amigas, pues ello incluía, o bien decir una mentira sobre el cómo comenzaron su relación o bien contar _toda _ la verdad. Pensar tan sólo en esa última posibilidad hacia que se sonrojara.

–¿Qué piensas? –preguntó el chico estrella soltándole la mano para ir por la bandeja de comida que, luego acomodó sobre las piernas de su compañera.

–La razón del por qué tú no has dicho a los demás sobre… –ella bajó el rostro y luego murmuró–: lo nuestro.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces.

–Eso es porque… –y entonces se sonrojó.

Claro, conociendo a Soul –al que consideraba como a su hermano– no le dejaría en paz hasta que le contara todo con lujo de detalle el cómo él y Tsubaki comenzaron a andar y hacer eso requería contar ciertas cosas que… bueno…

El rostro del chico se encendió aun más y su Arma comprendió a la perfección su modo de pensar. Eran tan iguales. Tsubaki le acarició los cabellos y él la miró directo a los ojos.

–_Ore sama_ no necesita andar dando explicaciones a nadie de sus actos –explicó con orgullo–. Come –agregó, quizá como una petición pero no por ello sin dejar de ser impregnada con cierto atisbo de orden.

Tsubaki le volvió a sonreír y tomó la cuchara, el caldo se veía por lo menos comestible, aunque las porciones de verdura estaban de un tamaño imposibles de comer de un sólo bocado y a pesar de que el color era un poco raro también, pero a pesar de ello el olor era bueno y tenía el _plus_ de que él lo había preparado con esmero para ella. Tsubaki se enterneció por sus acciones.

Pero de pronto, aquel malestar estomacal volvió a presentarse y ella sintió como si algo amenazara con salir. Aún así se permitió sonreírle de nuevo a su _Meister_ y obligarse a abrir la boca para comer, pero el malestar se intensificaba con ímpetu, lo que le llevo a, por acto reflejo, llevarse la mano derecha a los labios.

–¿Te sientes bien, Tsubaki? –el chico estrella le apartó la charola de las piernas al ver sus actos y al notar su palidez repentina, justo a tiempo, pues de inmediato la morena se levantó y se fue corriendo al baño.

Desde afuera el de los cabellos claros pudo escuchar las arcadas de la chica. Se dirigió hacia allá empujando levemente la puerta del baño con las puntas de los dedos. Tsubaki respiraba con dificultad, tratando de encontrar calma para su estómago. Sus piernas le temblaban, sus manos estaban frías y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos. Se acercó al lavabo y abrió el grifo para enjuagase la boca y quitarse el sabor amargo. Al momento de alzar el rostro notó el reflejo de su compañero en el espejo.

–Es-estoy bien –dijo, sintiéndose un poco débil por el esfuerzo.

Black Star no le respondió nada y simplemente se le acercó para abrazarla, recargando su rostro en medio de los pechos de su novia. Luego cerró los ojos, abrazado a su cintura. En otras circunstancias hubiera aprovechado la situación, pero por el momento se contentaba con sentir el calor de su chica.

O&o&o&o&

Soul, parado en el umbral de la puerta junto con Kid, apuró a su amigo pues este se tardaba las eternidades en salir. El chico muerte miró por enésima vez su reloj, ¡diez minutos de retraso! Comenzaba a sentirse mareado y los nervios se apoderaban de su persona ¡eso no era para nada simétrico!

–Vamonos –anunció finalmente el chico estrella saliendo de improviso y con el habitual entusiasmo de siempre.

–Cabrón, no nos hables como si nada hubiera pasado –dijo Soul molesto.

–El Gran Yo puede ser esperado todo el tiempo del mundo ¿no?

–Pero hasta los dioses nos regimos por estrictos tiempos –replicó Kid, señalando el reloj con el dedo índice.

–Sí, vale. Creo que Soul no es el mejor en cuanto a puntualidad. El otro día Maka estaba enojada contigo porque llegaste tarde a recogerla –dijo el chico estrella en defensa.

–¿Ah? –balbuceó el peliplateado, notando el gesto de asentimiento que hacía el chico de cabellos negros–. ¿Y tú qué? Constantemente llegas tarde a clases –le reprochó a Kid.

–Eso es porque… porque –Kid se quedó sin palabras. Si bien sus retrasos se debían a que deseaba dejar perfectamente arreglada su mansión, al final eso no era justificación para llegar tarde a la escuela.

De pronto se dejó caer al suelo y comenzó a lamentarse por ser un cerdo imperdonable. Soul y Black Star hicieron mohines de fastidio.

–¡Deja ya de lamentarte! –dijeron al mismo tiempo que le daban un puñetazo, uno de cada lado de la mandíbula.

–¡Oh, maravilloso! –dijo Kid al momento de ir cayendo al suelo–. Se han sincronizado perfectamente.

Tsubaki se rió discretamente al ver toda la escena desde la ventana de la casa. Ese trío aunque siempre peleando, se llevaban tan bien como ella y las chicas. Dejó que los chicos se marcharan y se permitió permanecer un tiempo más en ese lugar para luego tomar las llaves de la casa y salir de ahí.

Caminó por algunos minutos hasta llegar a un departamento modesto. Tocó y al poco una chica de cabellos 'afros' con algunas vendas cubriendo su cuerpo le abrió.

–Nygus sensei –saludó la chica con una sonrisa a lo que la enfermera le respondió de igual modo para después invitarla a pasar.

Tsubaki miró su alrededor, antes no había ido a la casa de la enfermera. Miró algunos cuadros y fotografías con títulos de medicina y algunas con otros compañeros, los cuales identificó como profesores del Shibusen y algunos otros más como Técnicos y Armas de más alto nivel.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? –dijo la enfermera.

–No, estoy bien así. Gracias –respondió, poniendo las manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas.

–Ya veo, quieres saber los resultados de los análisis que se te practicaron. Justamente estaba revisándolos a horita mismo –la de las vendas le entregó una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad y Tsubaki miró primero la hoja, luego a Nygus y finalmente, de nuevo a la hoja.

Suspiró, como deseando encontrar alguna clase de valor en ello. Hacia días, quizás hasta un par de meses, que sospechaba lo que estaba sucediéndole. Y además, los últimos cinco días, con todos aquellos síntomas…

Tomó el papel y lo abrió con presteza, leyendo el resultado de sus análisis.

"**POSITIVO."**

Sí, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa estaba embarazada.

**FIN DE LA CUARTA PARTE**

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Ah! A que ya lo sabían ¿no? Bueno, al menos para los que siguen __**Whisper**__. Jojojo._

_**0Whithe-Rose0: **__O/O ¡Por el amor de shinigami! Pero qué cosas dices XDDD ¡Nah! No te lo creas. Eso estuvo bien dicho, mejor no lo hubiera dicho yo (eso me sonó a trabalenguas :b). Me encantó lo de pasional y demandante. ¿A que sí verdad? Creo que tú y yo podríamos hacer una buena mancuerna para escribir ¿no te animas? _

_**Yuki-chan:**__ Puede que tengas razón, pero haciendo alusión a lo que mencionas del manga creo que Black Star es tan orgulloso que no se dejaría llevar por Tsubaki. Además también hay que tener en cuenta que el chico no es tan 'puritano', teniendo en cuenta que gusta de espiar en los baños termales n.n Gracias por decir que te ha gustado esto._

_Gracias también a: __**AbbyKoikeSan, Lady Anette, Liz Wland hc, Nikolas Sur,**__ por sus comentarios._

_Este anexo (mejor conocido en los altos mundos como spin off XDD) casi llega también a su fin n.n_

_Matta au!_


	5. V

_¡Me siento poderosa, como hacía mucho tiempo no me sentía! Y me he dado cuenta de que este mundo es mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba ¡Por fin he abierto los ojos y no pienso dejar que nadie más me deslumbre al grado tal de cegarme!_

_**Disclaimer: **__SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**V**

"¿Tsubaki, cómo se lo vas a decir?", pensaba la morena desde que leyó los resultados de sus análisis y para ello ya había pasado casi una semana. Y más aún ¿qué les diría a sus padres? Definitivamente, estaba metida en un gran problema.

Para todos los demás las cosas seguían su curso normal y nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con Tsubaki, o para ser mucho más precisos, en el vientre de Tsubaki.

El miedo le ganaba a la poca valentía que la chica lograba reunir en toda la mañana en Shibusen, prometiéndose cada vez que al llegar la tarde, se lo diría. Pero al estar solos en casa y al verle a los ojos, simplemente no podía.

Por enésima vez, la chica suspiró.

–¿Te pasa algo, Tsubaki? –preguntó de pronto Black Star asustando a la chica, la cual dejó caer el par de palillos chinos que sostenía en la mano derecha.

–N-no ¿po-por qué dices eso? –balbuceó al momento en que tomaba de nueva cuenta los palillos y trataba de darle su mejor sonrisa.

Black Star le miró por un momento y después su entrecejo se arrugó un poco.

–Sé que últimamente no has estado pensando en el Gran Yo y no me gusta que me mientan, y más tratándose de ti. Tenemos tiempo de estar juntos y sé que algo me ocultas.

La chica palideció un poco y sus manos sudaron frío. Esa era la ocasión que había estado esperando y mejor momento no podría volver a presentarse. Decidió que debía ser franca y directa.

–Black Star… –hizo una pausa–. Black Star… –repitió.

–Yo también te amo –dijo el chico estrella imaginándose que eso era lo que tanto trabajo le costaba a su chica decirle.

Los ojos oscuros de ella se empañaron repentinamente por la declaración y aquello le impulsó a abrazarlo con fuerza. Él la recibió gustoso, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo en que aspiraba el olor natural de ella.

–Estoy esperando un hijo tuyo –susurró la chica en el oído de su Técnico.

–Ajá –respondió, pero de pronto su cuerpo se tensó para después separarse de ella– ¿Cómo? –preguntó ¿asustado?

Tsubaki miró en esas verdes profundidades, tratando de comprender lo que el chico sentía o pensaba al respecto. Un estremecimiento le invadió el cuerpo al creer que él la rechazaría.

–¿Un… hijo? –dijo en un murmullo Black Star y luego sus labios se ensancharon en una amplia sonrisa–. ¡Un hijo! –canturreó con alegría para volver a abrazarla con más fuerza.

–¿No estás molesto o algo por el estilo? –preguntó, a lo que el chico estrella negó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

–Es _mi _hijo, el futuro de mi clan y, además… –le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos–. Yo te amo ¿Tú no?

Tsubaki se sonrojó pero se permitió cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de la caricia. Además, la pregunta que le hizo le sonó tan tierna, era como si él necesitara desesperadamente que se lo dijera. Como un niño que necesita de los cuidados de su madre amorosa. Ella le abrazó con ternura.

–Sí, yo también te amo, Black Star –la morena escuchó un profundo suspiro por parte de su Técnico y se sintió feliz, pero algo más llegó a su mente, rompiendo con toda la atmósfera de cariño alrededor de ellos dos.

–Pero mis padres ¿cómo se los diré? Ellos… bueno… es que yo…

–Déjamelo a mí –silenció el peliazul con un dedo en los labios de la chica–. De ahora en adelante, _Ore Sama _los protegerá. Ustedes son mi familia –le puso una mano en el vientre.

Luego, el dedo que permanecía en sus labios se corrió a un lado, a fin de que ahora su mano le tocara la mejilla de la chica con totalidad. Se acercó poco a poco, entreabriendo los labios y tras hacer una pequeña pausa, la besó con ternura.

Tsubaki sonrió en medio del beso. Black Star había aprendido muy pronto a besar.

**FIN DE LA QUINTA PARTE.**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Muy cortito, la verdad, pero sentí que debía ser así. Tierno y conciso._

_Pienso que B*S sería un poco contradictorio, entre lo que su orgullo le permitiría hacer o decir y entre el verdadero B*S, tierno, amoroso. ¿Ustedes que creen? Trato de construir y definirle una personalidad ya que quiero que mi siguiente ff (después de __**Whisper**__) sea de B*SxT. ¡Denme su opinión!_

_**0White-Rose0:**__ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas de esta faceta del chico estrella que mencioné? ¡El golpe que le dieron a Kid también fue lo que más me gustó! XDDD ¡Y claro que quiero! Aunque ya te lo mencioné en __**Whisper**__, te lo vuelvo a decir: pásame tu face y nos ponemos en contacto. _

_**Yuki-chan:**__ Sí, me gustó la idea de hacer que B*S aún fuera bajito (en comparación con Kid en __**Whisper**__ que ya es más alto que Chrona). También me gustó cuando el chico los protegió de la caída. Y bueno ¿a ti que te parece el concepto que me estoy creando de Ore Sama?_

_Gracias por sus reviews también a: __**ala nocturna, AbbyKoikeSan, JacwquiWaki, Nikolas Sur, Liz Wland hc.**_

_Matta au!_


	6. VI

_¡Hola! No mucho que decir, así que: ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**VI **

Sólo un poco más… sólo era cuestión de dar unos cuantos pasos más y lo lograría… Black Star alcanzó la cima del monte y se desplomó, sediento, agotado. En sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras que, con los ojos cerrados, se permitió descansar y disfrutar del fresco del rocío que los verdes pastos aún tenían. Jadeante, mencionó para sí–

: Tsubaki, lo he logrado.

Black Star al fin había llegado a Japón y, para ser más precisos, a la casa de su novia y futura madre de su primogénito. Pero por el momento se tomaría un poco de tiempo para descansar y, de esa manera, recobrar el aliento y seguir hasta donde se encontraba la casa paterna de los Nakatsukasa. Al menos esa era su intensión, de no haber sido porque se quedó inconsciente de inmediato.

Para cuando el chico del clan estrella abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro amable de un ancianito.

–¿D-dónde estoy? –preguntó el chico tratando de despertar del todo bien.

–Muchacho, que bueno que despiertas –escuchó la voz de una mujer, igual de ancianita que el que se encontraba frente a él.

–Ustedes deben de ser los padres de Tsubaki –mencionó el chico de cabellos en punta.

–¿Tsubaki? ¿La conoces? ¿Eres su amigo o… acaso eres su novio? –mencionó el anciano con una sonrisa divertida, Black Star no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, pero al instante se levantó de un solo salto, llevando ambas manos a su propia cintura.

–Jajajaja ¡Ore Sama está aquí! Aquel que está destinado a superar a todos los dioses –barbulló ante expresiones de admiración y aplausos de parte de sus anfitriones.

Black Star se felicitó mentalmente, la primera impresión era la que contaba y al parecer esta había sido todo un éxito. Decirles entonces el motivo de su visita sería mucho más fácil de lo que se imaginaba. Decidió decírselos sin más preámbulos, directo, como la mayor parte del tiempo se comportaba.

–Soy el novio de su hija y ella está esperando un hijo mío. Así que he venido con el fin de informárselos. No importa que ustedes la rechacen, a partir de este momento ella forma parte del clan Star al igual que nuestro hijo ¡Y Ore Sama los protegerá! –mencionó al tiempo en que se señalaba a sí mismo con el dedo pulgar.

La ancianita aplaudió con gusto y hasta algunas lágrimas en sus ojos se formaron debido a la emoción.

–¡Qué tierno! Sé que serán muy felices. Ahora, vamos, hijo, hay que celebrar esto con una buena comida.

El estómago de Black Star gruñó de hambre. Pronto los tres se vieron comiendo felices y sonrientes.

O&o&o&o&

Black Star hizo una reverencia estando en el umbral de la casa.

–¿Estás seguro de que no puedes quedarte más tiempo, hijo? –mencionó el ancianito.

–No seas impertinente –mencionó su esposa–, ¿qué no ves que es su deber permanecer al lado de su mujer? Allá lo necesitan más que aquí.

La ancianita sonrió con ternura y amor.

–Gracias, les prometo que no dejaré que nada malo les pase a mi familia –Black Star emprendió el camino de regreso a Shibusen, más tranquilo sabiendo que contaba con la aprobación de los padres de su… _mujer_, por utilizar la misma palabra que su, ahora oficialmente suegra, mencionó.

En tanto, la pareja de ancianos miraban como poco a poco el chico se alejaba por el horizonte.

–Oye mi vida –dijo la ancianita–, ahora que recuerdo, tú y yo no tenemos ninguna hija.

–Es cierto, ahora que lo mencionas. Espero de todas formas que a ese chico le vaya bien –el ancianito alzó la mano para dar el último adiós a Black Star cuando este volteó antes de proseguir con su camino.

**FIN DE LA SEXTA PARTE.**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Jajaja, Black Star siempre tan despistado ¿no?_

_Para los que siguen __**Whisper**__, ya estoy construyendo el último capítulo pero simplemente el amor, el amor, no me dejaba trabajar en ello. Jejeje, lo siento pero es que por estar viendo a mi amorcito no había quedado tiempo para escribir ¡Luis, tú también eres una belleza!_

_Supongo que la siguiente parte será la última, si todo sale bien, subiré los finales juntos._

_**0White-Rose0:**__ ¡Chica! Dos cosas, esta mugrosa página te borra todo los formatos de páginas de Internet o direcciones de correo electrónico, razón por la que no se muestra tus direcciones. Y segundo, he tenido algunos problemas con el Face y la cochinada de msn no me quiere abrir . Respecto a la forma de comportarse de B*S ¿verdad que sí? Te dejo yo mi correo ¿va? Espero de todas formas arreglar lo de los problemas técnicos n.n __**Correo:**__ princesadelossajayin arroba hotmail punto com (todo va juntito) __**Face:**__ Saiyajin No Himesama (en la foto de mi perfil tengo a un sexy Vegeta sin camisa y en posición tres cuartos, de espalda O/O)._

_**Yuki-chan: **__XDDD Los besos ¡ah, los besos! Me he dado cuenta de que con cada nueva pareja que tienes aprendes nuevas formas de besar… y de disfrutar… y de reír… y de amar y de… O/O esas cosas ¡no se dicen! Jajajaja (el amor nos hace comportarnos de maneras muy tontas y cursis ¡pero qué rico!). Gracias por tus porras y me alegra que te gusten mis desvaríos XDD._

_Gracias también a: **Qui Qui A, **_**_AbbyKoikeSan, DarkAnnA-Phantom, Liz Wlan hc, Nikolas Sur, toaneo07._**

_Matta au!_


	7. VII

_Con un poco de problemas personales es como empiezo a escribir esto, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar n.n _

_Para los que siguieron __**Whisper**__ pues a estas alturas ya saben que por fin lo terminé de escribir y con este capítulo __**My Star**__ también llega a su fin. Gracias a todos por seguir este pequeño spin-off y nos leemos en otra historia (muy probablemente será una de B*SxTsubaki)._

_Sin más ¡al fic!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ SE no me pertenece, ese es de Atsushi Okubo._

O&o&o&o&

**My Star**

**VII**

Black Star sonrió al sentir las manos de su novia sobre su piel, el tacto era suave y tibio y a él le complacía en gran manera.

–Está listo –dijo Tsubaki anudando las puntas de las vendas que le acababa de poner al chico estrella.

–¡Uhm, Tsubaki! Sólo un poco más –dijo el chico como en un reclamo.

–¿Black Star? –respondió la chica no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse un poco– ¿Te sientes ya un poco mejor? La pelea que tuvimos fue muy dura y has salido muy lastimado, de no haber sido por la ayuda de Kid y Chrona…

–Vale, vale, era lo menos que podían hacer por el Gran Ore sama –respondió al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos y hacia un ademán con la mano derecha (la gemela la usaba en esos momentos como soporte para su cabeza).

Tsubaki le miró con un poco de recelo y él, al notar el silencio de su compañera, se permitió abrir un ojo y de inmediato ella cambió su expresión por su habitual sonrisa.

–¿Y cómo están ustedes? –preguntó el chico correspondiéndole el gesto.

–Estamos bien –respondió Tsubaki ampliando su sonrisa y llevándose una de las manos al vientre. En un acto reflejo Black Star sobrepuso su mano a la de su novia.

–Te dije que no iba a permitir que nada malo les pasara –dijo él en medio de una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Tsubaki le correspondió el gesto para minutos después perderse en la mirada de su chico. Poco a poco sus labios se entreabrieron y las distancias se acortaron. La mano que Black Star tenía sobre el vientre de la chica camelia se recorrió a la altura de la cadera y cuando su otra mano hizo lo mismo la atrajo hacia él. La chica levantó las caderas y al poco tiempo ya se encontraba a horcajadas sobre las piernas de su novio. Ese movimiento hizo que él resbalara ambas manos a la altura de los glúteos de Tsubaki, apretándolos, ella gruñó en los labios del chico.

De pronto escucharon un ruido seco y metálico, separándose. El color rojo se hizo presente en ellos al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

–¡Chicos! –dijeron al mismo tiempo los novios.

Soul miró con una sonrisa pícara a su mejor amigo, en tanto Maka y Kid tenían un color rojizo en las mejillas. Kid se agachó para recoger la bandeja en donde llevaba los frascos de plástico de las medicinas para su amigo. Luego de eso les miró y les sonrió.

–Felicidades –dijo con sinceridad a la pareja, dejando la bandeja en el buró que se hallaba junto a la cama de la enfermería.

–Muchas cosas sucedieron mientras estuviste ausente –explicó Maka al chico muerte, dando a entender que ella y Soul ya sabían que sus amigos eran pareja amorosa desde hacía un tiempo. Aunque también les dedicó una mirada imposible de descifrar. Quizás era que les daba entender que aún eran muy jóvenes para esa clase de demostraciones de afecto.

–Ya que están aquí, tenemos algo que decirles –dijo Tsubaki, tomando la mano del chico estrella. Guardó silencio como para pensar en la forma en cómo se los dirían.

–Vamos a tener un hijo –soltó Black Star sin decir 'agua va'.

–¡Ah qué bien! –respondió con gracia Kid –Un… ¡UN HIJO! –gritó de pronto, asimilando de golpe la información.

Sintió que todo se le nubló alrededor y cayó inconciente.

–Creo que le ha impactado –dijo Black Star inclinándose por la orilla de la cama. A su novia solo le salió una gotita de sudor en la sien.

–A cualquiera le impactaría eso –dijo Maka algo molesta. Por un instante la vida de sus padres se le vino a la mente.

Spirit y Kami también se habían comprometido demasiados jóvenes y al final la más herida en esa relación resultó ser su madre. Sintió de pronto la mano de Soul sobre su hombro, sus ojos rojizos le dieron a entender que dejara de preocuparse en demasía.

"Preocuparse demasiado por el mañana no es nada _cool_", pareció decirle con la mirada.

Maka sonrió para después volver la mirada a sus amigos y acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos.

–Black Star, cuida mucho de ellos y Tsubaki, sé paciente con este tonto.

La morena rió entre dientes y Black Star gritó su típico:

–¡El Gran Ore Sama no puede hacer nada mal!

La chica camelia puso su mano derecha sobre una de las mejillas del chico estrella y sonriéndole le dijo:

–Para mí siempre serán mi guía, como si fueran mi estrella.

Black Star le sonrió para abrazarla y poner su frente contra la de ella.

–Ustedes también –murmuró.

Era el comienzo de una nueva vida, de una nueva era. El renacer de los Star.

**FIN**

_Notas de la autora:_

_Me ha gustado mucho la frase con la que terminé esta corta historia y que para los que leyeron __**Whisper**__ tiene mucho más sentido n.n_

_Espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. No tengo más que decirles gracias por seguir estas locuras y que espero me puedan leer en mi siguiente proyecto. Ya que he experimentado un poco con la personalidad de Black Star, quiero escribir algo sobre esta parejita… aunque no será una historia cien por ciento feliz. Ya saben, siempre hago cosas complicadas y demasiado dramáticas. Si todo sale bien, creo que se llamará __**"Hoy"**__. Aún tengo que definir algunos detalles. También quiero escribir otro KidxChrona, pero en un corte más humorístico. Y desde hace algún tiempo quiero escribir algo de SteinxMedusa… quién sabe, a lo mejor después me animo jejeje._

_**Yuki-chan: **__El final ¿qué te pareció? Y sí, de un MxS salió un KxC y sí, ahora sigue un B*SxT espero hacer un buen trabajo jajaja._

_Gracias también a: __**Nikolas Sur, AbbyKoikeSan, toaneo07, Liz.I'm, JacquiWaki, Lady Anette.**_

_No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, aunque sea en anónimo, que procuraré responderles a todos en mi profile._

_Sayonara!_


End file.
